parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters, Inc. (Nickelodeon Style)
Cast: *James P. Sullivan - SpongeBob SquarePants *Mike Wazowski - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Herself - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Boo/Boo in Monster Disguise - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as A Teenage Robot) *Randall Boggs - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mr. Waternoose - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Celia Mae - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Roz - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Needleman and Smitty - Fred and Tom (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fungus - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Abominable Snowman - Bubblebass (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mrs. Flint - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Thaddeus Bile - Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) *Betty - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Jerry - Skeet (Jimmy Neutron) *Small Monsters - Bubble Guppies *Tony - Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Purple Slime Monster - Nick Dean (Jimmy Neutron) *Kid Monsters doing skipping ropes - Green Puppy, Sage and Ginger (Blue's Clues) *Franky - Joe (Blue's Clues) *Orange Tentacle Monster - Kevin (Blue's Clues) *Blue Monster with Teeth - Duarte (Blue's Clues) *Ted Pauley - Big Red Chicken (Dora the Explorer) *Claws Ward's Assistant - Kevin (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Charlie - Captain Man (Henry Danger) *George Sanderson - Max Thunderman (The Thundermans) *Octopus Sushi - Dark Lazer (The Fairly OddParents) *Wife and Husband Monsters - Mami and Papi (Dora the Explorer) *Camera Monster - Foop (The Fairly OddParents) *Yellow News Monster - *Purple Pink Monster - *Yellow Slug Monster - *Multiple Eyes Monster - *Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster - *One-Eyed Assistant Monster - *Waxford - *Claws Ward - *Monsters with clipboards - *Sneezing Fire Monster - *Monster Teacher - *Slug Monster Assistant - *Spike Slug Monster - *Monster Kids - *CDA - Police Officers (SpongeBob SquarePants) Scenes Mi nick style spongebob, patrick and jenny.png|Scene A Mi nick style patrick and mindy midnight date on mindy's 21st birthday.png|Scene B Mi nick style welcome to the hymalayas.png|Scene C Mi nick style jenny fights Squidward and spongebob says huh.png|Scene D Mi nick style jenny is angry and squidward wants her.png|Scene E Mi nick style jenny is mad and patricks got an idea.png|Scene F Mi nick style spongebob meets jenny walkman.png|Scene G Mi nick style JENNY!!!! spongebob is scared of jenny.png|Scene H Spongebob and patick are scared because jenny said boo.png|Scene I Jenny walks to mr. krabs and the police fish.png|Scene J Mr. krabs,' office in monster inc. nick style.png|Scene K MI nick style put that thing back where it came from.png|Scene L MINS Jenny vs Squidward scene 1.png|Scene M Jenny mad at squidward.png|Scene N Spongebob jenny you cant scare squidward anymore.png|Scene O Jenny roars at squidward.png|Scene P Jenny and spongebob are mad at squidward boggs and play sweet victory at him.png|Scene Q Spongebob holding Squidward boggs throat.png|Scene R Gallery SpongeBob SquarePants.png|SpongeBob as James P. Sullivan Patrick Star (ROVIO).png|Patrick as Mike Wazowski 220px-Sandy Cheeks.svg.png|Sandy Cheeks as Herself Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman as Boo/Boo in Monster Disguise Squidward Grumpy.png|Squidward Tentacles as Randall Boggs Mr. Krabs (1).png|Mr. Krabs as Mr. Waternoose Princess Mindy.png|Princess Mindy as Celia Mae Mrs. Puff.png|Mrs. Puff as Roz Fred the fish.jpg|Fred Tom the Trout.jpg|and Tom as Needleman and Smitty Plankton Reformed.png|Plankton as Fungus Bubble Bass stock image.jpg|Bubblebass as Abominable Snowman Kitty katswell hero.png|Kitty Katswell as Mrs. Flint Carl Wheezer.png|Carl Wheezer as Thaddeus Bile Molly (Transparent).png|Molly as Betty Skeet.png|Skeet as Jerry Bubble Guppies Playdate.jpg|Bubble Guppies as Small Monsters Hugh neutron jimmy neutron.png|Hugh Neutron as Tony Nick-dean-jimmy-neutron-boy-genius-26.4.jpg|Nick Dean as Purple Slime Monster Green-puppy-blues-clues-84.9.jpg|Green Puppy, Blues-Clues-and-You-Sage-twin.png|Sage Blues-Clues-and-You-Ginger-twin.png|Ginger as Kid Monsters doing skipping ropes Blue's Clues Joe as Old Doc Hogg.jpg|Joe as Franky Kevin (Blue's Clues).png|Kevin as Orange Tentacle Monster Tumblr lydlcros6C1r7vxcmo1 500.gif|Duarte as Blue Monster with Teeth 42EEC629-E125-4EBC-8C8F-106A68C0A5F5.png|The Big Red Chicken as Ted Pauley Current Kevin C Cuccumber.jpg|Kevin as Claws Ward's Assistant Captainmanseason5-25.png|Captain Man as Charlie Hank Thunderman as Halvor.png|Max Thunderman as George Sanderson DarkLaser.png|Dark Laser as Octopus Sushi Elena marquez 2.png|Mami Miguel marquez.png|and Papi as Wife and Husband Monsters Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:Monsters, Inc. Movies Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Nickelodeon Style